vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Nikola Tesla)
Summary Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Archer's True Name is Nikola Tesla (ニコラ・テスラ, Nikora Tesura), a man recognized as a genius scientist, a "worthy rival" of the King of Inventors Edison, who "controlled electromagnetism" from the 19th century to 20th century. Recognized as a "Prodigy Without Equal" and the "Modern Prometheus", he was one of the great scholars who "clarified the power of thunder and lightning", previously described in various mythologies as a "legend of god." The "man who revealed Zeus' thunder to the world", he brought about "electricity" to human civilization. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C physically, Unknown, likely at least High 7-A with System Keraunos Name: Archer, Nikola Tesla Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magic Resistance and Resistance to magical abilities such as Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Petrification, Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level with physical strikes (Comparable to Archer), Unknown with System Keraunos, likely at least Small Island level (Has a higher Rank than Excalibur and as such should be comparable), May be able to ignore conventional durability (Obliterates the target with a quasi space-time dislocation) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: City level via power-scaling (Has a C Rank Endurance, making him comparable to Saber under Shirou) Stamina: Tireless as long as he has enough magical energy Range: Standard melee range physically, several meters with his lightnings, several hundreds of meters if not higher with his Noble Phanmastm Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Absurdly ridiculous, considered to be among the greatest intellectuals of the 19th and 20th century and is a world famous physicist/electrical energy who revolutionized the world with his inventions. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'System Keraunos: Legend of Mankind - Advent of Lightning' (システム・ケラウノス: 人類神話・雷電降臨; Shisutemu Keraunosu: Jinrui Shinwa - Raiden Kōrin): is the Noble Phantasm of Nikola Tesla, the sublimation of his various exploits during life and the mystery of many supernatural legends related to him. It is a powerful Noble Phantasm that emits a "furious power" that can be likened to the second coming of gods of thunder and lightning from various mythologies. Allows him for an extremely powerful electromagnetism manipulation ability even without its True Name being released. Its function upon its name being called destroys the surrounding area through the "outbreak of a limited, quasi-like space-time dislocation". It can be used in both offense and defense, but it consumes a lot of energy and so mana reserves have to be watched closely. The amount of mana used when releasing the true name is especially high. (Using Galvanism to recharge as he fights is his regular fighting style). Class skills *'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to Nikola's C Rank; Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. *'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Thanks to his B Rank; It is possible for a Tesla to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. Personal Skills *'Galvanism' (ガルバニズム, Garubanizumu): is a skill that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and bio-electricity. Thaumaturgical attacks involving no material existence—wind manipulation, energy bullets, beam attacks—are converted to electricity and rendered without effect, discharged into the environment. Absorbed electricity may be used to implement rapid self-repair and physical attribute reinforcement. Like Phlogiston and Ether, the concept of Galvinism, which explains organic activity as a bio-electric process, falls under the domain of Alchemy. By instantly converting attacks without form such as magic light, magic wind, and magic bullets into electricity and charging it, Tesla can recharge his own mana. *'Natural Born Genius' (天賦の叡智, Tenpu no eichi): is a skill for those prodigies who were born with an unnaturally high intellect. Due to his A rank, it allows him the use of most skills excluding those inherent to the body (such as divinity) or ones unique to particular heroes, at proficiency or A-B rank. However, Nicola Tesla does not use this skill very often. *'Pioneer of the Stars' (星の開拓者, Hoshi no Kaitaku-Sha, localized as "Settler of the Stars"): is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Probability Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Hax Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7